


I Love You, Bitch

by Loupmont



Series: Rex across Fandoms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: Rex, the Warrior of Light, is sad about Thancred's possession by Lahabrea. They use BDSM and aftercare to express their feelings to Thancred.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Rex across Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Love You, Bitch

Perhaps the Waking Sands wasn't the best place to do this. Concerned Scions knocked on the door of the Solar, which Minfilia kindly allowed the lovers to use, only to be met with Rex's stern Auri face. Every single time, they would slink off awkwardly once they saw their fellow Scion, Thancred, suspended from the ceiling with leather straps. Muffled "I'm sorry"s and Rex's screaming and sobbing could be heard.

"You let that bastard possess you! I was hurt! I cried every night you weren't in my arms!" Rex cried, grasping a paddle.

Thancred murmured "I'm sorry" through the gag in his mouth.

"This is your punishment. Take it like a good boy", Rex said flatly, their tears still pouring. They raised the paddle above Thancred's bare ass, then brought it down as hard as they could muster. Once more, then another. Rex paused for a moment to admire the cherry-red flesh, which started to marble with purple. Removing the gag, they thought of what to do next. "I should make your face red, too. I'll make you count these."

Thancred shuddered, "Yes, my Master."

Slap.

"One!"

Slap!

"Two!" Thancred choked.

Slap!

"Three!"

Slap!

"Four!"

Slap!

"FIVE!" Thancred screamed, tears spilling over his reddened cheeks. The salty lacrimation tore at the sensitive flesh. He blubbered, "Ziz! Ziz!"

'Ziz' was his and Rex's safe word. The cue to cease all the pain. Normally, he could take more, but the genuine hurt in Rex's actions put a damper on his heart.

"Okay, Thancred." Rex unbound Thancred, catching him in their arms. They cradled him close, nuzzling into his neck. "What would you like me to do? This is your aftercare, you're in charge."

Thancred sniffled, "Well, I would like some healing salve, some water, and something tasty. Oh, and I still need to cum. I don't want you inside me right now, though."

Rex successfully contained their disappointment at that last statement, "Sure thing. Would you like some Spriggan chocolates? Grilled Rail? Ginger cookies?"

"Ginger cookies sound great. Where did you get them? They're not sold anywhere."

Rex chuckled, "I called in a favour with a friend of mine. They're a cullinarian and made these for me. Got myself a lifetime supply." They searched the pantry until they found the cookies, then brought them to Thancred. "Here are your cookies. Your water and healing salve are coming right up." They rummaged around a drawer until they found the salve. They grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Thank you, Rex. You're the best, you know?" Thancred's tears dried up as soon as he began munching the cookies. He eagerly washed them down with the water while Rex applied the salve to his face and his ass

"I'm just doing my duty as your love. I bring pain but I also have to help you afterward. Think nothing of it." Rex grasped Thancred's cock, slowly pumping it with a slicked hand. Watery pre had already spilled from the tip, so it wouldn't be long until the job was done.

"Please Rex, go faster!" Thancred moaned, "I love you, Rex." He squirmed as Rex's hand jerked his shaft faster, releasing more precum.

"I love you too, Thancred. So beautiful." Rex nipped his ear, then whispered, "Not even one thousand dancing girls can match your beauty."

Thancred let out a soft groan, shooting his load on the floor. He collapsed back into Rex's arms, closing his eyes. "Please Rex, never leave me."

Rex reached for something on their nightstand, a harp. Laying it down on the bed and plucking it badly with their free hand, they started warbling. "I love you, bitch. I ain't ever gonna stop loving you, bitch."

Thancred chuckled, "How did I know you were going to do that?"

"Because I've done it before, duh", said Rex as they went back to cuddling Thancred.


End file.
